Revenge is a Sweet Desire
by Fading Evil Life
Summary: 1000 years later, in a mixed world of Black Cat and Bleach, we, Espada, are going to slay the Shinigami for winning that war that was rightfully ours! Not really complete, just incomplete for a few moments.
1. 1000th Generation Espada

**Tap tap tap. The sound of footsteps came through the near empty hall of Hueco Muendo. Falling into the prison where only one highly prized prisoner was kept, Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**"My, my, how the might have fallen?" I playfully inquired.**

**"Tch." he replied.**

**As I grabbed his hair and held him up right, I whispered into his ear, "This is for Ulquiorra and all of the Arrancar you have decimated on your sick journey to end us," taking a breathe and a sigh, "Envenom, Rattlesnake!"**

**With that said, I became an Espada with a rattlesnake "tail" and my head being a head of a rattlesnake. I pulled out my fangs, and used them as daggers. Stabbing right into the shoulders of Ichigo, a smile stole across my insane blood covered face saying, "Do you feel the venom taking every ounce of life from your body? Well, you should. This is a special type of venom I concocted myself from my bodily venom. With this, it rots away your core, destroying from within, lungs, heart, and all your other organs. Slowly thereafter, it shrinks your skin taking away all forms of life you once had." And as I finished he had no where near a human look anymore, his skin was all wrinkly and old.**

**  
I smiled, "The end for you Ichigo." While doting on that, I grabbed up his zanpakuto and everything but the guard of his sword vanished.**

**"The 100th guard of the Shinigami's, **_**hyaku***_**," I said. And as I went to my special room, I put my 100th guard on my wall. And as it opened, a hologram was there with the words on it saying that if I wanted to be one of the revered ones. I answered no obviously, for reasons only I needed. So as I went back to the meeting room, I nodded with the approval of Tercera Espada, Nana, and Segunda Espada, Train. As I walked through the door I also stared at all the other Espada, going down from four to ten, Zine, Lilly, Alizia, Hell, Lyre (pronounced Lear), Heinekel, and Ginger.**

**"Starting with the meeting now, I have executed the forsooked prisoner; his guard is on my wall now. The 100th guard," I stated.**

**"Are you going to be part of the Respected Ones?" Hell asked.**

**"No." I answered simply.**

**"The reason of this meeting is for one thing only. I need some of you guys to help me issue a war on the Shinigami. So I am choosing, Nana, Train, Lyre, Alizia, and Hell. Why, you ask? It is because of one thing, these men are the most skilled in swordsmanship. So I'll take you as the so called "body guards" of mine. So let's go!" I stated.**

**And as the Garganta ripped open, I gave a hand gesture that made everyone I called for follow me into Soul Society.**

**As I walked into Soul Society, I was charged at by two naïve Shinigami. Hell and Alizia, blocked their moves, and capacitated them. So following onto a building where I could see all of Soul Society, I let out a nasty shriek that poisoned the ears of the Shinigami. As that I stopped, I could hear the faint complaining of all the Shinigami saying something stupid like, "Oww my fucking ear hurts!," or "What was that sound?" and a few smart ones saying, "The Espada are here!"**

**Yelling at the top of my lungs, "I NEED ALL THE CAPTAINS! ALL 0-13 CAPTAINS!" Right after my yell ringed it's final ring, all of the captains came, infact even the legendary 0 squad heeded my call.**

**"Ahhh, how nice it is to see all your faces, even older ones, like Unohana, Kyorakyu, Shunsui, Soi Fong, Komamura, Izuru, Toshiro, Momo, Kenpachi, Renji, Byakyuya, Mayuri, Ukitake, Rin**, and Kuronin***." I smiled.**

**"Why are you here?" Kuronin asked.**

**"To issue and instate a war!" I grinned with sheer evil.**

**"At ease men, this fool will attack when he wants to attack, we'll play a defensive war!" Rin yelled.**

**"Anyways, I just came here to say that. Believe me, we will attack soon, and when we do, you shall die a miserable and fateless death!" I yelled across with nothing, but the thrill for mass slaughter.**

**

* * *

**

This is my first Bleach fanfic so yeah. Anyways time to give meaning to all of the asterisks, or "stars".

* is 100 in Japanese using Kyoikyu Kanji system.

** is leader of the new 1st Squad

*** is the highly famed leader of the legendary 0 Squad.

No this is not part of the original Bleach series, and this is like a millennium later after the original battle of Aizen vs Ichigo Kurosaki.

Obviously thinking Ichigo is prisoner, they actually won.

And with Grimmjow actually alive, along with Nnoitira and Stark, Nel Tu, also, they are the "Respected Ones" of the original 3rd generation Espada, and are now highly revered.

And this is the first chapter of my hopefully more than five piece arc of Revenge is a Sweet Desire.


	2. The Strike! Espada Defensive Line NOW!

While we walked through Gargantua, Train then inquired, "We're gonna attack sometime when they're all asleep aren't they?"

"Yep," I answered with a sinsiter smile.

"Heh, how cheap, Snayke." Train laughed back.

As we found the entrance to Gargantua, I noticed the eerie essence of no Hollows anywhere. And with that happening, paranoia struck. As I'm waiting there, walking slowly, to Hueco Muendo, I feel their presence. A mixtures of hollow and Shinigami. "Stay alert. Do you feel them?" I asked.

"Yeah," everyone answered back.

And like that a chain hit me, but I quickly grabbed the chain, pulled it towards me and out came a special Shinigami. Stab! My blade went through his face and out his skull. Now barking commands at everyone, "Alizia, use your ressureción. Lyre, you too. Everyone stay on guard and attack when they come."

"Roger," was the general jist of what they said.

"Singe, Fire Dragon!"Alizia yelled, while gaining red hair, red claws, a special fire immunity and skill, and dragon scaled armor, yet she lost her speed.

"Cover in Darkness, Vampyre Bat!" Lyre yelled, while becoming blind, he gains a special darkness that helps fit in with Hueco Muendo, wings, special ecolloquial skills, fangs, and a special weapon, his claws.

As watching Lyre, and Alizia do their thing, I just sit back, knowing that each hollow and shinigami aren't coming out of this alive. A special move Lyre did was his "Darkness Envelop", which makes all enemies blind, and him being already blind, took his mark. Slicing and dicing his enemies bit by bit, making sure none of them be able to re-live anything. While, Alizia, uses "Hell Alive" to ignite all her enemies, and turn them into a living hell, hence the name.

Anyways, as watching this, I was pretty sure, we got this. Watching the enemy, I noticed one thing awkward about this image, these were all hollow! "ENVENOM! RATTLESNAKE!" I yelled before the enemy had a chance on me. And with that, everyone started using their ressureción.

Train yelling, "Shadow of Unluck, BLACK CAT!"

Nana screaming, "POUNCE! SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

Hell whispered, "Knit the web! Black Arachnid!"

Train gaining a tail, his signature gun from _Black Cat_, cat ears for enhanced sound, Nana, whom has gain the "outfit" from the Sabertooth, gaining the tail, speed, her claws, and her teeth, which she uses as weapons. Hell became something totally different. He gained the lower body of the spider, the eight arms/legs, poison, and black all over.

God, this was a show. Looking around at the extra space, I noticed a footprint, "IN THE MIDDLE!" Fucked. Yet, we managed to kill them all, though, with vigourous murders from Hell, Train, Nana, Lyre, and Alizia, while eliminating all the opposing hollows and shinigamis. "Guess like they attacked first, damn Kuronin, she's good. So, I guess that's my opponent." I muttered bitterly.

* * *

About 500 years ago it was, I remember those years bitterly. I was a Shinigami long ago. My skill was on par of Kuronin at the time too. Her being my best friend and more importantly, my rival. As we were showing our skill in front of our teacher, he gave a comment, "Wow, you guys are probably some of the best Shinigami I have seen in a loooong time. Names?"

"Kuronin," she replied, "hoping to become a captain or a lieutenant of any squad."

"Snayke," I replied, "looking for any spot I can get."

"Well, you guys are both skilled, I got a spot for each of you, all you have to do is duel, so I can decide," he said.

"Yes sir!" we both replied with the same enthusiasm.

Later during the night though, we were speaking to each other about how this duel is gonna end, "Damn it! I'm so excited to go off against you, Snayke!"

"Well, I'm not," I mumbled bitterly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I'm in love with you," I mumbled incoherently.

Easily found like a hay in a haystack, her cheeks flushed super red-ish pink, but with that, "I...lo...vvv...ee. You too," she ended with a quick shut of her lips. I smiled, and with that I went to sleep easily.

As the light of the morning went into my room, I took a quick glance, and saw Kuro getting ready, "Hey Kuro, what's up?"

"Nothing much," she said in a quiet squeak.

Nothing really eventful happened in breakfast except her being flushed all day long. And while on our way, I stopped her, "Kuro, let me kiss you!" Her cheeks flushed an even brighter pigment of red then thought of, and we kissed, for a long time. As entering the academy, everyone was in the special area for our fight.

"Let us begin an exciting fight, between people who are on par with each other's skills. For our fighters today are Kuronin and Snayke! This fight shall show the epitome of your skill, and will challenge you to the very core!" the announcer yelled, "May you begin!"

And as the challenge began, Kuro jumped straight for the offensive. Blocking all of her moves, I quickly notice a special pattern of hers, _Tsuki_ repeated. Advancing to the side, I give one straight vertical slash. Cutting through her robe and stance. She's on the defensive now. Smiling, I took a quick note at her defense. No chance in guarding an attack from the attack from the back! "Re-verb, Shadow of the Behind!" I yelled, releasing my zanpakuto. Shock covered her face, but quickly strength covered it.

"Ignite! Flames of Hell!" she yelled.

"Tch," I sneered at her shikai. But too late! I stabbed her in the back, ending the match as quick as it started. Awe painted the faces of all the spectators. Kuro just laid there in defeat, a lot of ideas coming through her mind. I just sat there next to her apologizing for winning.

"Look, it's okay you won! Buck up, I'm the one who's 'sposed to be sad," she said while tears waterfalled down her cheeks.

"Well, all you have to do, is guard all your spots, even try to use more than ONE move. Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki! That's it!" I nagged on her swordsmanship.

"I know!" she smiled, even though tears streamed down her face.

Anyways, we just went home, had dinner, and slept.

The next morning, squad assignments, nerve = crazed. We looked at each squad going down from 13-1. I found my name as 1's captain. My mind was blown sky high. And as my lieutenant it was Kuro! I gave her the look of awe.

Yet though, as time passed, 250 years later, we were both promoted to squad 0. As the special leader of them I told everyone, "I'm not too experienced, but I'm stronger than all of you here, know that, and the only person who can beat me is probably Kuronin." With that, everyone was smiling at how tough their leader was.

God were they wrong.

Another 100 years passed. We got married. While we were out in our special area, we took notice that there was a war coming soon. I held her hands, whispering into her ears, "Always promise me that you will never attempt to kill me, for I shan't ever dream of killing you!" And with that, a single teardrop fell off her face. Though, this was short lived. For war broke out! I was bleeding to death on the battlefield, yelling out to my lieutenant, "Kuronin! Help me!" but she wasn't anywhere to be found, so I died there on the spot. As sweat dripped down my face,Kuronin and I moaned, "Damn it! Not again!" at the same time, but in different places. I stare at my window, like how she was too at the time, saying, "I miss you so much, Kuronin/Snayke," with tears streaming down my face.


End file.
